Tales of the AAA/Adriel
''Adriel'' The images on the TV screen were nightmarish. Entire buildings had been sunk underground. People were in two pieces, sometimes more, being loaded into bodybags. All of this destruction came from Shōnen District in the American Anime Association's city for anime characters. "This is an urgent news report.", the news announcer said. "The Dollars, a well-known color gang, has become the fifth gang in a week to be completely wiped out. We are highly advising that you take caution. We have no idea who has been doing this, but there has been a mysterious sticky green substance found on the bodies of the victims. Again, we highly advise that you take caution. Seek shelter immediately. We have no idea who they could be targeting next. Until more details become available, this is Jacob Fox of the AAA News Network, signing off." Adriel Sandoval watched this news report in shock. Adriel's apartment in the admin tower, with no lights on, became dim as the brightly colored news cast switched back to the episode of Gotham that was on the air. "Five gangs in one week.", Adriel said. "This is getting to be too much." He solemnly got up, turning off the TV. "I HAVE to know what's going on here." ADRIEL Adriel ran down the spiral stairs of the admin tower and out the door. He was standing on the outskirts of the city, in between Shōnen District and Shōjo District. Adriel ran, panting, into Shōnen District, hoping that he could catch whoever was doing this before any more citizens were killed. "I have to find them!", Adriel said, running past the Partys Bar. "I have to prevent them from killing more people!" From the Partys Bar came two adults. One was named Matt Fiorello, and the other was named Solomon Do. "Hey! Adriel!", Matt shouted. "What are you doing?" "Have you not been watching the news?", Adriel shouted. "There's been five gangs in the past week that have been wiped out!" "Come on, Adriel!", Solomon said. "Let loose! Make merry! Have a few!" "I can't or I'll have my status as admin revoked!", Adriel shouted, continuing to run. Matt and Solomon laughed. "Come on.", Solomon said. "Let's go inside." "I'll be inside in a minute.", Matt said, grabbing a pack of cigarettes and putting one in his mouth. Solomon went inside as Matt lit the cigarette and exhaled smoke. At that moment, several people, all of which were wearing yellow articles of clothing, walked up. "Here it is, boys!", the apparent boss said. "Our payment! Drinks are on the house!" Before anyone realized what happened, the leader had been shot in the face by some sort of sticky green liquid. He fell on the ground dead as his men shouted his name. Matt, scared, ran away. The other gang members were all killed by more blasts of that sticky green liquid. Matt heard laughing as he ran away, panting. He didn't realize that the sticky green liquid was chasing him. The liquid formed into a man as it landed on top of him, breaking one of Matt's ribs. Matt screamed. "Don't try screaming.", the man said. "You're already dead, as far as I'm concerned. You cannot stop my Devil Fruit powers." Matt noted that the man had a very large chin. "Your chin is enormous!", Matt said in shock. The man, offended, quickly killed Matt with a blast of candy syrup. "Matt!", the man heard Adriel shouting. The man turned back into the candy syrup and fled. "Oh my God!", Adriel shouted, crouching down to hold Matt's head in his arms. "Don't tell me he killed you!" The deceased Matt gave no response. "No!", Adriel shouted, screaming into the air. Solomon ran out of the Partys Bar. He looked in abject horror at the bodies of the gangsters, then looked over to Adriel. "Adriel!", he shouted. "What happened?" Adriel turned around sadly. Solomon saw Matt's body. "Matt's...", Adriel said. "...dead?!", Solomon finished. "Yes.", Adriel said, lowering his head. It began to rain in Shōnen District. ##### A drunken Adriel slammed the glass onto the table. "Adriel!", the bartender, a girl named Lala, said in concern. "You're gonna damage the counter if you keep doing that!" Solomon walked in and sat next to Adriel, who was barely conscious. "The cops still can't identify the green substance.", Solomon said. "And they need you, since you were technically a witness. Hopefully the killer said something incriminating as to his identity. You still with us, Adriel?" Adriel gave a low moan. "I'll take that as a yes.", Solomon said, getting up. He picked up Adriel and lifted him onto his shoulder. "Come on.", he said as Adriel let out another low moan. "Let's take you home." Solomon put Adriel into the front passenger seat of his car, then got in and began to drive off. He was almost to the admin tower when he heard something explode. Adriel was violently awoken as the front right tire on the car was destroyed, and what was left of the tire skidded off onto the road. "Jesus!", Solomon shouted as he spun in circles, then came to a stop. "What the hell was that?" A figure appeared in front of them, his face illuminated by the headlights. "WHO ARE YOU?!", Solomon asked. "My name is Gasparde.", the man said. "I am the possessor of a Logia Devil Fruit!" "Which one?", Solomon asked. "Don't you know?", Gasparde asked. "Six gangs are now gone because of me!" "Adriel!", Solomon shouted. "You have to wake up!" Gasparde readied a blast of candy syrup. Solomon unbuckled Adriel and ran with him in the direction of the admin tower. "Oh no you don't!", Gasparde shouted, throwing the blast at Solomon. Solomon ducked, causing the blast to knock down the door to the admin tower. Gasparde chased Solomon as the latter ran into the admin tower with Adriel on his shoulders, and out ran another admin, Bailey Rodriguez. "Gasparde!", Bailey shouted. Gasparde ceased chasing Solomon. "Get out of my way!", Gasparde shouted. "You don't want to be on my bad side!", Bailey shouted. "Especially during the nighttime, when I'm at my strongest!" Gasparde laughed. "You think you're something, don't you?", Gasparde shouted. Bailey drew his sword. It was extremely long and had a large blade. "You're beneath me.", Gasparde said, turning around and blowing a horn to play five notes. A golden pirate ship on wheels appeared. It stopped in front of Gasparde, and a small staircase appeared. Another pirate appeared, with two sabers tattooed on his face. "The Salamander is ready for you to board, Captain.", the pirate, Needless, said. "I am aware.", Gasparde said as the staircase disappeared and the Salamander drove off. Bailey grunted, put his sword back into its holster, and angrily walked back into the admin tower as another admin, Braden Woods, who wore an Iron Man mask to conceal his face, was putting the door back onto the hinges. #### Adriel woke up in his bed with the sun shining in his face. He looked outside the windows of his apartment in the admin tower. "It's morning already?", Adriel asked, slowly getting up and rubbing down his bedhead. He was hung over from last night, but still he walked out onto the balcony overlooking Shōnen District. He admired the view for a few minutes until he heard an explosion. "Oh, no!", he shouted as he ran back into his apartment. "That HAS to be Gasparde!" He ran out the door and onto the staircase that led to the admins' apartments. However, he was still hung over, and he tripped and fell down the spiral staircase, tripping Solomon, who was climbing up to see if Adriel was okay. The two landed at the bottom, both injured. "Ow!", Solomon said, rubbing the back of his head. "That hurt! What the crap, Adriel?!" "Gasparde!", Adriel shouted, getting up and running for the front door. "Wait!", Solomon shouted. "You can't go alone!" "I don't want you dying!", Adriel shouted. "Remember what happened last night?" And with that, Adriel ran out the door. #### Adriel ran down the same path that Matt met his end. He was sure that was where he heard the explosion. "Gasparde!", Adriel shouted. "I will kill you!" Gasparde landed behind Adriel. "Oh, will you?", Gasparde asked. Adriel turned around as Gasparde grabbed a trumpet, playing five notes. A golden pirate ship on wheels appeared, with Needless pointing a flintlock at what appeared to be a captive, named Biera, driving the ship. "You need us, Captain?", Needless asked. "Take out this trash!", Gasparde said as the staircase folded down to let Needless out. "I will not disappoint you.", Needless said as he and Gasparde walked past each other. Adriel didn't even let Needless finish getting off the stairs before the former tackled the latter. Needless' head slammed into the dragon's head at the front of the ship and knocked it onto the ground. "That's it!", Needless shouted as several claws came out of his hands. "The gloves are coming off! You're dead!" "This is what I call...", Adriel started. "Don't you dare!", Needless shouted, swinging his claws at Adriel. "...my 'Skyward Bitch Slap'!", Adriel finished. Adriel slapped Needless across the face, sending him falling upward screaming. Needless gained speed as he went upwards into space, his figure eventually disappearing. "Fine.", Gasparde said as he grabbed the flintlock and shot Biera through the head. "No!", another captive, Adelle Bascùd, shouted, crying. Gasparde pointed the flintlock at her. She freaked out and squirmed into the corner. "I will have none of that!", Gasparde shouted. "Get over here!", Adriel shouted. Gasparde was dragged by gravity out of the Salamander, landing on the ground violently. He got up. "Okay!", Gasparde shouted. "The strings are coming off now!" "I'm fine with that!", Adriel shouted. "I like a challenge!" The two ran towards each other and began exchanging blows. Adriel would punch through Gasparde, but to no avail as his Devil Fruit powers would counter them. Gasparde readied a blast of the candy syrup, and launched it point-blank at Adriel. Adriel was sent flying through a building. Adriel got up and rubbed his head. It was bleeding. "Have you had enough yet?", Gasparde asked as he walked over to Adriel. "Not quite.", Adriel said. Adriel lifted several bricks in midair, then chucked them at Gasparde. Gasparde, shocked at seeing Adriel's powers for the first time, simply destroyed them with blasts of candy syrup. "Was that all?", Gasparde asked. "Simply pathetic! Although I do applaud you for appalling me with your powers!" "Did you...", Adriel asked, "...NOT see me kill your crewmate?" "I have a better question.", Gasparde said. "Do I CARE?" "DO you?", Adriel asked. Gasparde, now angry, readied several more blasts of candy syrup and launched them at Adriel. Adriel deflected them back at Gasparde, who gathered them back into his body. "Your comments will get you nowhere, except six feet under!", Gasparde shouted. Gasparde threw more candy syrup blasts at Adriel. Adriel deflected them back at Gasparde so fast that they went through him and out the other side. The candy syrup blasts went into a bakery, hitting some flour bags and causing them to explode. Gasparde freaked out and ran towards Adriel, who punched Gasparde in the stomach. Gasparde coughed up blood and fell on the ground. "Oh, so flour negates your Devil Fruit powers!", Adriel said. "NO!", Gasparde shouted, throwing more candy syrup blasts at Adriel. They hit him at point-blank and sent him flying through the other side of the building. "Die!", Adriel shouted, throwing Gasparde into the bakery. "I'll die when I'm ready!", Gasparde shouted as he ran out of the bakery covered in flour. "I'll go out with a bang!" "Here's your bang!", Adriel shouted. Another gravity blast sent Gasparde flying into the bakery. Gasparde got stuck in between two things, and the flour prevented his regeneration. "Help!", Gasparde shouted. "This is for Matt!", Adriel shouted. Another gravity blast going downward onto Gasparde was enough. The entire back of the bakery was destroyed in a flour-y mess. And so was Gasparde. "I...", he said in disbelief. "...I did it!" He fell on the ground on his back, celebrating. #### "Everybody!", Solomon shouted. "Raise your glasses to Adriel!" "To Adriel!", everyone else in the bar shouted before taking shots. "You were awesome!", Lala said. "Thanks.", Adriel, with his head covered in bloody bandages, said. "So, now that I've done something for you, you have to do something for me." "What is it?", Lala asked. "Go on a date with me?", Adriel asked. "Tomorrow? I was thinking we could get something to eat at Baratie." Lala blushed. "S-sure.", she said. THE END. One week and four hours had passed. Lala and Adriel had gone on two dates, and right now the two were making out on the couch in Adriel's apartment in the admin tower. Then, someone in the room cleared their throat. "What the--?", Adriel asked, pushing Lala away from him. He saw Braden standing in his apartment. "Jesus Christ, Braden!", Adriel shouted. "How did you get in here?" "You left the door open.", Braden said with his robotic-sounding voice. "But that's not important. What's important is that the World Government is watching us!" "How do you know?", Adriel asked. "I shot down one of their drones earlier today!", Braden angrily said. "Your mindless destruction of Shōnen District killed 12 and injured 2! Do you KNOW what the World Government could do to you?" "...no.", Adriel said. "Well, I do!", Braden shouted. "I didn't sign up for this when I promoted you admin! This had better not happen again..." Adriel will return in The Admins. Category:Tales of the AAA Category:Moderate Category:Rapids' Stuff